


Tears

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [26]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It began his new favourite drink
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 33





	Tears

Geno smile happily- surrounding him was his family and friends, all laughing under the heat of the sun.

The sun.

The skeleton turns his attention above; it was baby blue, not a cloud in sight, the sun shone high in the afternoon sky.

Papyrus comes over offering him a drink of cool pink lemonade- the former skeleton ghoul takes the glass out of the taller skeleton's hands. It was filled with ice, clicking and popping due to the head and the red and white striped straw moves around because of this, water run down the side and drinks off the base.

Geno brings the glass to him, then takes hold of the glass and guide it to his jaws, he could smell the scent as he held it close, then takes a sip and hums in delight at the sweet-tasting lemon juice.

There was too much sugar. And the glass had watered down most of the lemon favour.

But Geno did not mind. His brother had been making the lemonade to share with their friends all morning. And he was more than willing to drink it no matter what it had tasted like.

Papyrus was standing over him, waiting for a sign of approval.

Geno and Sans who was seated on the deck chair next to him, both gave him a thumbs up.

  
XD ~ DX

A single tear slowly went down Error's cheek... then the tears start pouring from his sockets.

The glitch pulls the glass away from his teeth and stares at the clear liquid that was inside the tall pint glass.

The taste had stirred something in his mind; he did not understand what it went... it felt like something was missing.

Error took another sip from the glass, some of his tears got mixed in.

Lemonade became his new favourite drink that day forward.


End file.
